freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
A Guy Called Willy
This file has been retrieved from the Bounty Hunters Guild Offices at Deshima Station. LOG ENTRY 356: "That Guy's a Loony" -> PLAYING AUDIO FILE "Man, life's been torture for me now! I've paid off the Liberty Navy, so they've stopped chasing me up and down Kusari. With my remaining credits, I took off for the Edge Worlds, looking for new prey. Now I'm stuck on an IMG base in the middle of nowhere. Well, Tau-37 to be precise. I've taken a shine to hunting the Outcasts here. They're more of a challenge to me than those Corsairs. Those clunkers they call ships are so slow I can fly rings around them while hammering their shields." "Well as of now I have set up operations in Tau-37, hunting down Outcast ships for the Bounty Hunters and Independent Miners alike. Right now, I'm taking some time to write in my long neglected Neural Net Log. I've haven't heard anything of interest since the Navy started hunting me down. That is until I decided to take a short trip to the bar on Falkland..." "I ordered some light ale from Bretonia. I must admit, even though Bretonia has some of the filthiest systems in Sirius, more dirty than New York or Texas even, they brew a mean ale! So anyway, I had just sat down to enjoy my drink, when this guy came over. He had this look in his eye, like he hadn't slept a wink in his life. He said his name was Willy, and let me tell you, this guy would not shut up. He repeatedly asked me for my name, and the bloke never gave me a chance to answer him before pelting me with more incessant chatter. He told me that he was a miner here, though he hated mining niobium. Seriously?! If you hate it so much why don't you just go work at Cardiff or Freistadt?!" "It dawned on me that this guy was a loon. He kept up asking me, lamenting about his job and wishing that an Outcast would just blow him up on the job. Then he started talking about a Vac-Suit that he made from scratch, in the same flavor of his last session of nonstop dribble. It took him ten years to build it, and he says that he uses it every time he works on the asteroids. I think he has some sort of unhealthy obsession with it..." "Before he could say another word, at the next point he let his guard down, I kindly asked him to move to another table on the other side of the bar, while motioning to the Daumann Shredder to give him a hint. The space mad miner walked away, stopping only to ask the bartender for a drink." "*sigh* I guess I shouldn't be so hard on that bloke. It's really bleak out here, with miles of harsh white clouds and rock, with pirates waiting to jump you at every corner. It's do or die in the Edge Worlds, the Law isn't here to back you up. It must be a real hell for the miners here, knowing that they're in danger with every step they take and every rock they collect." "Oh well, that's why I'm here, anyway. That is if the price is right, I am a Bounty Hunter after all!" ->AUDIO FILE ENDS HERE